17 Listopada 2007
TVP 1 05:45 Sukces - odc. 7/36; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Sukces - odc. 8/36; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Był taki dzień - 17 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Jedenasty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Nowy Testament - Zagubione owieczki, odc. 11 (The lost is found, ep. 11); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Włoskie przysmaki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Siódme niebo, ser. VII - Kocham Lucy, odc. 15 (7th Heaven, ser. VII, I love Lucy, ep. 15); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 139 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Zwierzęta świata - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców - Bliskie związki cz 1 (odc. 4/5 - Bliskie związki) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Podróżnik - Antigua; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Dotknij życia - Rosja - Polska - 52 procent; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Frank Riva - odc. 11 (Frank Riva ep. 11); serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Frank Riva - odc. 12 (Frank Riva ep. 12); serial policyjny kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Sąsiedzi - Niech żyje miłość; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 9 "Ogród na wzgórzu" - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777 17:20 Śmiechu warte - odc. 601; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Sto lat!; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Serwis TV - program satyryczny; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Podwójne kozłowanie, odc. 32 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Duble drible ep. 32); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda - txt.str.777 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Rekrut (The Recruit) - txt.str.777 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Roger Donaldson; wyk.:Al Pacino, Colin Farrell, Bridget Moynahan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Przebojowa noc; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Męska rzecz... - Ręka Boga (Frailty) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Włochy (2001); reż.:Bill Paxton; wyk.:Bill Paxton, Matthew McConaughey, Derk Chestwood, Powers Broothe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Drugie oblicze (Den of Lions) 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Węgry (2003); reż.:James Bruce; wyk.:Stephen Dorff, Bob Hoskins, Laura Fraser; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:45 Ojciec królowej 105'; film kostiumowy; reż.:Wojciech Solarz; wyk.:Anna Seniuk, Mariusz Dmochowski, Ignacy Machowski, Jan Englert, Dorota Pomykała, Ludwik Benoit, Edmund Fetting, Wieńczysław Gliński, Emil Karewicz, Gustaw Lutkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Był taki dzień - 17 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Sennik polski - Sennik polski 1; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 11; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:15 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Kot w pustym mieszkaniu" (Wisława Szymborska); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:25, 10:25 i Pogoda: 8:55, 10:00; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 W łonie matki - ciąża mnoga - cz. 2 (In the womb - multiples - cz. 2) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Dziś mecz Polska - Belgia; STEREO 11:44 Melvin i Howard (Melvin and Howard) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1981); reż.:Jonathan Demme; wyk.:Dabney Coleman, Mary Steenburgen, Pamela Reed, Paul Le Mat, Jason Robards Sr.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Święta wojna - (254) Aktor przodowy; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Dziś mecz Polska - Belgia; STEREO 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1457 - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 897 Czemu Andrzej nie wraca; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Na wyłączność; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa amorów ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Polska - Belgia ( studio ); STEREO 20:30 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Polska - Belgia ( I połowa ); STEREO 21:20 Panorama - w przerwie transmisji; STEREO 22:40 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Postrach z jeziora (Snakehead terror) 87'; film science fiction kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Paul Ziller; wyk.:Bruce Boxleitner, Carol Alt, Juliana Wimbles; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Stracone życie - cz 2/2 (Vite A Perdere); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Włochy (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - skróty; STEREO 03:45 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny (Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny) kraj prod.MALTA (2007); STEREO 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Bliżej ludzi, Dokument Polska 2007 08:00 Pomorskie krajobrazy, Dokument Polska 2007 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Zielonym do góry, Info Polska 2007 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:00 Pogoda; STEREO 12:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:10 16/16 - Ostatnia beczka prochu w Europie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:03 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:46 Pogoda; STEREO 14:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Telenotatnik, Dokument Polska 2007 16:55 Kalejdoskop, Info 17:17 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:30 Pieskie życie, Info Polska 2007 18:55 Podsumowanie tygodnia, Publicystyka 20:02 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:41 Pogoda; STEREO 20:48 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna, Info 22:00 Sport, Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Program publicystyczny, Publicystyka Polska 2007 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:33 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:03 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:43 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:03 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:28 Serwis info; STEREO 01:53 Pogoda; STEREO 01:56 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:22 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc.209 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.524 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:45 Jesteśmy - program religijny odc.221 07:15 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy odc.517 USA 1994 07:45 Hugo - program dla dzieci odc.126 08:15 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy odc.58 reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:15 Pasjonaci - program motoryzacyjny odc.98 09:45 Rodzina Zastępcza Plus - serial komediowy odc.268 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:45 Ping - komedia familijna reż. Chris Baugh, wyk. Judge Reinhold, Clint Howard, Shirley Jones, Rance Howard USA 2000 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial komediowy odc.75 reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show odc.91 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc.133 Polska 2003 15:45 Tylko miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.10 Polska 2007 16:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia II - program kabaretowy odc.24 17:45 Dzień kangura - program rozrywkowy odc.11 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Mamuśki - serial komediowy odc.28 reż. Andrzeja Kostenko, Polska 2007 20:00 Dirty dancing - melodramat, muzyczny reż. Ed Kaplan, wyk. Patrick Cassidy, Melora Hardin, Paul Feig, Constance Marie, John Wesley, McLean Stevenson USA 1987 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:20 Mecz ostatniej szansy - komedia sportowa reż. Barry Skolnick, wyk. Vinnie Jones, David Kelly, David Hemmings, Robbie Gee USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 00:30 Droga do Białego Domu - dramat reż. George Hickenlooper, wyk. William Hurt, Nigel Hawthorne, Miranda Richardson, Irene Jacob USA 1999 02:30 Nagroda gwarantowana - program quizowy odc.29 03:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy odc.236 04:45 TV Market 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06:15 Telesklep 08:00 Automaniak Max - program motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Pascal po prostu gotuj 8 - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Hela w opałach 3 - serial komediowy odc.37/0 Polska 2006 12:05 Na Wspólnej Omnibus - serial obyczajowy odc. 221/0 Polska 2003 14:00 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Siłacze 8 - magazyn 16:55 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - serial komediowy odc.9/13 Polska 2007 17:30 Dennis znów rozrabia - komedia reż. Charles T. Kanganis, wyk. Justin Cooper, Don Rickles, George Kennedy, Betty White USA 1998 19:00 Fakty - program informacyjny 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 Niania - serial komediowy odc.71/0 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:35 Kryminalni 7 - serial kryminalny odc.86/0 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:40 Komórka - film sensacyjny reż. David R. Ellis, wyk. Kim Basinger, Chris Evans, William H. Macy, Jason Statham USA/Niemcy 2004 23:40 Freddy kontra Jason - film horror reż. Ronny Yu, wyk. Robert Englund, Ken Kirzinger, Monica Keena, Kelly Rowland USA/ Włochy 2003 01:45 Telesklep TV 4 05:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 07:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 07:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09:30 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 10:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 12:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13:00 Opiekunka - film familijny reż. Mark Griffiths, wyk. Gregory Harrison, Heidi Lenhart, Jane Sibbett, Jake Dinwiddie USA 1999 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki 17:00 Wiecznie żywy Lenin - film dokumentalny 18:10 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:10 Zamiana Żon - reality show 20:15 Na lewo od windy - komedia reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Fanny Cottençon, Pierre Richard, Emmanuelle Béart, Richard Bohringer Francja 1988 22:00 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 1 23:00 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 2 23:30 Prawdziwy romans - thriller reż. Tony Scott, wyk. Christian Slater, Gary Oldman, Patricia Arquette, Dennis Hopper USA 1993 02:00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:35 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 1 03:25 Big Brother Show - reality show odc. 2 03:45 Metallica 2003 - koncert 04:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:30 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Wyścig po kasę 08:50 Nikita - serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 09:50 Nikita - serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 10:50 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 7/24 USA 2003 11:20 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 8/24 USA 2003 11:50 Ostatnie polowanie - film western reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Stewart Granger, Robert Taylor, Debra Paget, Llloyd Nolan USA 1956 14:00 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 14:35 Patrol - serial sensacyjny odc. 12/13 USA 2000 15:30 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 16:35 Czarodziej - film rodzinny reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Beau Bridges, Christian Slater, Fred Savage, Jenny Lewis USA 1989 18:40 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! - kulisy 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 15/22 USA 2005 20:10 W krzywym zwierciadle: Strzelając śmiechem - komedia reż. Gene Quintano, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Samuel L. Jackson, Jon Lovitz, Tim Curry USA 1993 21:50 Ojciec chrzestny - film sensacyjny reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Marlon Brando, Al Pacino, Diane Keaton, James Caan USA 1972 01:20 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny odc. 14/16 USA 2002 02:25 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 950; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 951; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 952; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Plebania - odc. 953; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 954; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (11); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Niemiecki terier myśliwski odc.56; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 31 - Wioska Himba; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (81); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 883* - Powrót Chrisa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Piwny smak (78); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 60; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 299 Przypadek metafizyczny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Henryk Sikora; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Ja borsuk; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 2; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o... - "Krok od Korony Ziemi"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Nasze Radio Lwów; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 513; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Poławiacze ryb (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 11* - Wspólny wróg; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Przebojowa noc (skrót 10); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Skazany na bluesa 97'; dramat; reż.:Janusz Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Anna Dymna, Maciej Balcar, Tomasz Kot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Dzień jak co dzień - Czas na poloneza; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Duże dzieci - (81); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 513; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Poławiacze ryb (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 11* - Wspólny wróg; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Nasze Radio Lwów; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 60; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 883* - Powrót Chrisa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Skazany na bluesa 97'; dramat; reż.:Janusz Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Anna Dymna, Maciej Balcar, Tomasz Kot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 06:00 Sercowe rozterki - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 08:00 Stary sklep (1/2) - miniserial, USA 1995 10:00 Droga do nadziei - western, USA 2004 12:00 Stary sklep (1/2) - miniserial, USA 1995 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer 9 - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 16:00 Córki McLeoda 7 (179) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 2007 17:00 Córki McLeoda 7 (180) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 2007 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2001 20:00 George Gently - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a 3 (2) - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania/USA 1989 00:00 Wdowa po konfederacie mówi wszystko (1/2) - miniserial, Australia 1994 02:00 Zbrodnia i kara - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1998 04:00 Sercowe rozterki - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - magazyn sportowy 07:10 Łapu capu 07:25 Ostatni po Bogu - film sensacyjny, Polska 1968 09:05 Gwiezdne wojny III Zemsta Sithów - film sf, USA 2005 11:30 Moby Hotel - koncert 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Wielkie czasopisma (1/3) - film dokumentalny 14:05 Premiera: Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (13/26) - serial dokumentalny 14:35 Kraina obfitości - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Niemcy 2004 16:40 Akwamaryna - komedia romantyczna, USA/Australia 2006 18:30 Skok przez płot - film animowany, USA 2006 19:55 Niezły kanał (2) - serial animowany, Polska 2007 20:00 Premiera: Statyści - komedia, Polska 2006 22:05 Ja, ty i on - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 00:00 Firma CIA (3/3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2007 01:40 Co słonko widziało - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2005 03:35 Po sąsiedzku - thriller, USA 2006 05:10 Listy miłosne - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 2001 Canal + Film 07:00 Świece na Bay Street - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2006 08:40 Tajna wojna CIA w Europie - film dokumentalny 09:35 2DTV 2 (5) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 2001 10:00 Łapu capu 10:10 Eureka (11) - serial sf, USA 2006 10:55 W pustyni i w puszczy - serial przygodowy, Polska 2001 12:50 Taniec zmysłów - film muzyczny, USA 2006 14:30 Życie na niby - komediodramat, USA 1998 16:10 Ikonoklaści Redford i Newman - film dokumentalny 16:50 Królową być - komedia, Francja 2005 18:35 Dynastia smoka - film przygodowy, USA 2006 20:00 Decydująca gra - thriller, Niemcy/Kanada/USA 2006 21:35 Hustle & Flow - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 23:30 Statyści - komedia, Polska 2006 01:30 Rozpustnik - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2004 03:20 Transamerica - komediodramat, USA 2005 05:00 Ujarzmić piekło - film sensacyjny, USA 1968 HBO 06:00 Śnieżne historie - film obyczajowy, USA 2005 07:30 Wakacje u dziadka - film dla młodzieży, USA 2005 09:10 Zaginiony synek - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2006 10:40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 11:15 XXX II: Następny poziom - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 12:55 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości - film animowany, Kanada/Francja/Hiszpania 2004 14:20 Akt odwagi - dramat społeczny, USA 2006 16:10 Fałszerski spisek - komedia kryminalna, Wielka Brytania/Hiszpania 2004 17:35 Gnijąca panna młoda Tima Burtona - film animowany, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 18:50 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 20:30 Oszukać przeznaczenie III - horror, USA/Niemcy 2006 22:00 Premiera: Muszę ci coś powiedzieć - film dokumentalny 23:05 Shutter Widmo - horror, Tajlandia 2004 00:40 Walka żywiołów - film obyczajowy, USA 2005 02:00 Listopad - thriller psychologiczny, USA 2004 03:20 Nowy Jean-Claude - komedia, Francja 2002 04:55 Drag Kings w trasie - film dokumentalny TVP Kultura 09:05 I Ty zostaniesz Indianinem; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Natalie Cole - koncert (Natalie Cole - Ask The Woman Who Knows) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Dymitr Szostakowicz - V Symfonia (Dymitr Shostakovich - V Symfonia); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Dom - odc. 11/25 - Jedenaste: nie wychylaj się; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Mulatka (Metisse) 90'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1993); reż.:Mathieu Kassovitz; wyk.:Julie Mauduech, Hubert Koundé, Mathieu Kassovitz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Gra Adam Makowicz; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Spotkania - Zmierzch Europy? cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Kultura duchowa narodu - Zawiedziony kochanek Europy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Spotkania - Zmierzch Europy? cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Absolwenci (Grow or go); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Spotkania - Zmierzch Europy? cz. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Głową w mur (Gegen Die Wand) 117'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Turcja (2004); reż.:Fatih Akin; wyk.:Birol Unel, Sibel Kekilli, Catrin Striebeck, Guven Kirac; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Kształt księżyca (Stand van de maan / Shape of the Moon) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2004); reż.:Leonard Retel Helmrich; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Kilka pogodnych dni (Szép napok (Pleasant Days)) 82'; dramat kraj prod.Węgry (2002); reż.:Kornél Mundruczó; wyk.:Tamás Polgár, Orsolya Tóth, Kata Wéber, Lajos Ottó Horváth, András Réthelyi, Ann Szandtner, Kolos Oroszi, Claudia Tilly, Erika Molnár, Balázs Dévai; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:25 Jazz-Club Kultura - Woody Herman Big Band - Jazz Jamboree '77; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Jazz-Club Kultura - Gil Evans Orchestra - Jazz Jamboree '76; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Korea - Polska 09:10 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Polska - Tajlandia 11:20 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Włochy - USA 13:30 Puchar Świata w siatkówce kobiet: Japonia - Brazylia 15:50 na żywo w HD: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga: Polpak - Anwill 18:00 na żywo El. EURO 2008: Szkocja - Włochy 20:00 El. EURO 2008: Norwegia - Turcja 22:00 na żywo El. EURO 2008: Hiszpania - Szwecja 00:00 Studio EURO 2008: analiza meczu Polska - Belgia oraz skróty pozostałych meczów TVN 24 06:25 Serwis sportowy 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:32 Serwis sportowy 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:45 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Supermeteo 00:10 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Pogoda 00:35 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:25 Serwis sportowy 01:30 Serwis informacyjny 01:55 Pogoda 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:02 Supermeteo 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 03:30 Supermeteo 03:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 04:00 Serwis sportowy 04:05 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy TVN Turbo 06:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 08:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 09:30 Test 300 - magazyn 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Mechanik - magazyn 14:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Test 300 - magazyn 15:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 15:30 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 16:00 Ratunek na morzu 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Mechanik - magazyn 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 20:30 Turbo kamera - magazyn 21:00 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 22:30 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 22:45 De Lux 8 minut - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 23:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Telesklep 01:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 02:00 Test 300 - magazyn 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 04:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 08:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 08:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego: Wierzę - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 50 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 88 USA 1985 11:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 89 USA 1985 12:00 Garbie jedzie do Monte Carlo - komedia reż. Vincent McEveety, wyk. Dean Jones, Don Knotts, François Lalande, Jacques Marin USA 1977 14:00 Dzieciaki i dom - komedia reż. Timothy J. Nelson, wyk. Ricky Mabe, Elisha Cuthbert, Sophie Lorain, Carl Marotte Kanada/USA 1999 16:00 Star Trek: Bunt - serial SF odc. 12 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Sumienie króla - serial SF odc. 13 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Paczka - serial dokumentalny reż. Piotr Jaworski, Polska 2007 18:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Mecenas Darrow - film biograficzny reż. John David Coles, wyk. Kevin Spacey, Bob Tracey, Paul Klementowicz, Gerard Malone USA 1991 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Robocop: Zmartwychwstanie - serial SF odc. 3/4 reż. Julian Grant, Kanada 2000 01:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 01:30 Historia Kościoła katolickiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 02:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 02:30 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 03:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 89 USA 1985 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Kiełbasa w cieście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: Piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 08:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 08:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 09:20 Słodki drań 2: Niezapowiedziani goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 09:50 Na słodko 3: Bezy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 10:15 Delia na zimę: Ziemniaczane pure i inne starocie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 11:15 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Marry Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 12:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:45 Zabawa w gotowanie: Kiełbasa w cieście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 12:55 Dania w pół godziny: Piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 13:20 Sposób na przyjęcie: Wieczór panieński - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 10 13:45 Martha 2: Linda Dano - talk show odc. 55 14:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Jambalaya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 14:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 11 15:45 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 5 16:15 Jamie w domu 2: Rabarbar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 16:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 13 17:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 18:00 Antony w Maroku: Marokańskie fast food - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 3 18:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Warzywa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 18:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 19:20 Surfing po menu 2: Półwysep Eyre - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ciasto marmurkowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 20:00 Figle: Vincent Schiavelli: Placek migdałowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/10 20:10 Ainsley rusza w plener: Brazylia - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 5 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Wieczór panieński - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 10 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 21:30 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave na wyspie Man - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 22:35 Ekstremalne kulinaria: Ostro, ostrzej, najostrzej - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 23:25 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 00:15 Szef kuchni!: Nie ma jak sława - serial komediowy odc. 5 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:50 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 01:20 Przepis na sukces: Kawiarnia i szkoła kulinarna dla dzieci - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 01:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 13 02:30 Słodki drań: Pieczone lody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 03:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 03:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 04:00 Ekstremalne kulinaria: Ostro, ostrzej, najostrzej - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 04:45 Przepis na sukces: Kawiarnia i szkoła kulinarna dla dzieci - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 05:10 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 13 05:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 Canal + Sport 07:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Panathinaikos Ateny - AXA FC Barcelona 09:15 Boks Gala w Tarnowie 11:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz San Antonio Spurs - Houston Rockets 14:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 14:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 15:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 15:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz CSKA Moskwa - Olympiacos Pireus 17:30 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Virtus Pallacanestro Bologna - Prokom Trefl Sopot 19:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz San Antonio Spurs - Houston Rockets 21:45 Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 1: Mroczne Widmo - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Liam Neeson, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Jake Lloyd, Ian McDiarmid, Pernilla August, Ahmed Best USA 1999 00:00 Jeździec bez głowy - horror reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Christina Ricci, Miranda Richardson, Michael Gambon USA 1999 01:50 Noc żywych kretynów - horror komediowy reż. Mathias Dinter, wyk. Manuel Cortez, Collien Fernandes, Tino Mewes, Thomas Schmieder Niemcy 2004 03:25 Omen - horror reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Gregory Peck, Lee Remick, Harvey Stephens, David Warner, Leo McKern USA 1976 04:55 Paradise Now - dramat polityczny reż. Hany Abu-Assad, wyk. Lubna Azabal, Hamza Abu-Aiaash, Kais Nashif, Lotuf Neusser Francja/Niemcy/Holandia/Izrael 2005 HBO 2 06:00 Oszukani - dramat obyczajowy reż. Anne Wheeler, wyk. Michael Hogan, Kari Matchett, Cavan Cunningham, David Geiss Kanada 2003 07:35 Lustrzana maska - film fantasy reż. Dave McKean, wyk. Jason Barry, Rob Brydon, Stephanie Leonidas, Gina McKee USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:15 Percy, Buffalo Bill i ja - film familijny reż. Anders Gustafsson, wyk. Hampus Nyström, Daniel Bragderyd, Börje Ahlstedt, Niklas Hjulström Szwecja 2005 10:40 Omagh - dramat obyczajowy reż. Pete Travis, wyk. Gerard McSorley, Michele Forbes, Brenda Fricker, Stuart Graham Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2004 12:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 13:00 Antoni, Boży wojownik - film biograficzny reż. Antonello Belluco, wyk. Andrea Ascolese, Giovanni Capalbo, Eleonora Daniele, Paolo de Vita Włochy 2006 14:40 Rodzina Steedów 3 - film obyczajowy reż. Sterling Van Wagenen, wyk. Sam Hennings, Brenda Strong, Eric Johnson, Jonathan Scarfe USA 2006 16:10 Polubić czy poślubić - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek, Jon Tenney, Tomas Milian USA 1997 17:55 Casanova - komedia romantyczna reż. Lasse Hallström, wyk. Heath Ledger, Sienna Miller, Jeremy Irons, Oliver Platt USA 2005 19:45 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury - film animowany reż. Audu Paden, wyk. Ryan Hanson Bradford, Wayne Brady, Geena Davis, Michael J. Fox USA 2005 21:00 Zawód zabójca - dramat kryminalny reż. Lee Daniels, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr., Helen Mirren, Vanessa Ferlito, Macy Gray USA 2005 22:35 Jazda na maksa - komedia reż. Mark Griffiths, wyk. Christopher Jacot, Joanne Kelly, Shawn Roberts, Mayko Nguyen Kanada 2004 00:05 Capote - dramat biograficzny reż. Bennett Miller, wyk. Philip Seymour Hoffman, Catherine Keener, Clifton Collins Jr., Chris Cooper USA/Kanada 2005 02:00 Yasmin - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kenneth Glenaan, wyk. Archie Panjabi, Renu Setna, Steve Jackson, Syed Ahmed Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:25 Casshern - film SF reż. Kazuaki Kiriya, wyk. Yusuke Iseya, Kumiko Aso, Akira Terao, Kanako Higuchi Japonia 2004 HBO Comedy 10:00 Wróć na scenę - komedia reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 11:50 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 13:35 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 15:05 Wszystko naraz - komedia romantyczna reż. Gavin Claxton, wyk. Martin Freeman, Corey Johnson, Velibor Topic, Danny Dyer Wlk. Brytania 2007 16:25 Wróć na scenę - komedia reż. Bonnie Hunt, wyk. David Duchovny, Minnie Driver, Carroll O'Connor, Robert Loggia USA 2000 18:15 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 20:00 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 21:30 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 196 22:05 Kontrowersyjna propozycja - komedia romantyczna reż. Emily Skopov, wyk. Traci Lords, Paul Johansson, Sherilyn Fenn, Mariette Hartley USA 2006 23:35 Nowy Jean-Claude - komedia reż. Didier Tronchet, wyk. Mathieu Demy, Clotilde Courau, Richard Berry, Darry Cowl Francja 2002 01:05 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 196 01:35 Palec - komedia reż. Peter Spears, wyk. Giuseppe Andrews, Craig Anton, Rachel Blanchard, John Boyd USA 2007 Cinemax 06:00 Dzika rzeka - dramat sensacyjny reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Meryl Streep, Kevin Bacon, David Strathairn, John C. Reilly USA 1994 07:50 Pulpety - komedia reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Bill Murray, Chris Makepeace, Harvey Atkin, Kate Lynch USA/Kanada 1979 09:20 Pan Przeciętny - komedia romantyczna reż. Pierre-Paul Renders, wyk. Khalid Maadour, Caroline Dhavernas, Chantal Lauby, Gilbert Melki Belgia/Francja/Luksemburg/Kanada/Niemcy 2006 10:50 Mroźny pocałunek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sara Johnsen, wyk. Annika Hallin, Kristoffer Joner, Fridtjov Saheim, Göran Ragnerstam Norwegia 2005 12:10 Ultranova - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bouli Lanners, wyk. Vincent Lecuyer, Marie du Bled, Hélene de Reymaeker, Michaël Abiteboul Belgia/Francja 2005 13:30 Biały myśliwy o czarnym sercu - dramat przygodowy reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. George Dzundza, Clint Eastwood, Marisa Berenson, Jeff Fahey USA 1990 15:20 Etxebestowie w opałach - komedia reż. Asier Altuna, Telmo Esnal, wyk. Ramón Aguirre, Elena Irureta, Paco Sagárzazu, Iban Garate Hiszpania 2005 16:55 Aniołki Charliego - serial kryminalny USA 1976 18:10 Dzika rzeka - dramat sensacyjny reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Meryl Streep, Kevin Bacon, David Strathairn, John C. Reilly USA 1994 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Słynna Bettie Page - dramat biograficzny reż. Mary Harron, wyk. Gretchen Mol, Chris Bauer, Jared Harris, Sarah Paulson USA 2005 21:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Seksowne syreny - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Zakazany owoc. Premiera Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 9 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 23:30 Dziennik mordercy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tim Metcalfe, wyk. James Woods, Robert Sean Leonard, Ellen Greene, Cara Buono USA 1996 01:00 Czerwoni - dramat wojenny reż. Warren Beatty, wyk. Warren Beatty, Diane Keaton, Maureen Stapleton, Jack Nicholson USA 1981 04:10 Ćpuny - film obyczajowy reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Nick Stahl, Summer Phoenix, Aaron Paul, Brittney Irvin USA 2002 Cinemax 2 06:00 3 + 3 - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Augusto, Savina Dellicour, wyk. Kathy Bates, Julie Delpy, Andrea Di Stefano, Anna Faris USA 2005 07:40 Radosne Purim - komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Jennifer Coolidge, Parker Posey, Harry Shearer, Christopher Guest USA 2006 09:05 W blasku Hollywood: Brad Pitt - serial dokumentalny 09:35 Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga - komedia reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Mario Pitillo, Greg Kinnear, Laurie Metcalf, Maria Pitillo USA 1996 11:25 Chińczyk z wyboru - komediodramat reż. Henrik Ruben Genz, wyk. Bjarne Henriksen, Vivian Wu, Lin Kun Wu, Paw Henriksen Dania/Chiny 2005 12:55 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż - komedia obyczajowa reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Nicolas Cage, Barry Miller, Catherine Hicks, Joan Allen, Kevin J. O'Connor, Jim Carrey USA 1986 14:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Robert Zemeckis - magazyn filmowy 15:10 Zemsta Różowej Pantery - komedia kryminalna reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Herbert Lom, Burt Kwouk, Robert Webber USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1978 16:50 Kraina marzeń - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jason Matzner, wyk. Agnes Bruckner, Kelli Garner, Justin Long, John Corbett USA 2006 18:20 Rok życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Daniel Duval, wyk. Jean-Paul Rouve, Anne Brochet, Annie Girardot, Raphaël Katz Francja 2006 20:00 3 + 3 - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Augusto, Savina Dellicour, wyk. Kathy Bates, Julie Delpy, Andrea Di Stefano, Anna Faris USA 2005 22:00 Radosne Purim - komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Jennifer Coolidge, Parker Posey, Harry Shearer, Christopher Guest USA 2006 23:25 Chinatown - dramat kryminalny reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Faye Dunaway, John Huston, Perry Lopez, John Hillerman, Darrell Zwerling, Diane Ladd USA 1974 01:35 Rent - musical reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Anthony Rapp, Adam Pascal, Rosario Dawson, Jesse L. Martin USA 2005 03:50 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 05:25 W blasku Hollywood: George Clooney - serial dokumentalny Ale kino! 08:00 Krzyżowy ogień - film kryminalny reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. Robert Young, Robert Mitchum, Robert Ryan, Gloria Grahame USA 1947 09:35 Goście - dramat obyczajowy reż. Giddi Dar, wyk. Shuli Rand, Michal Bat-Sheva Rand, Shaul Mizrahi, Ilan Ganani Izrael 2004 11:20 ale krótkie! Wieści z frontu - filmy krótkometrażowe 12:00 Powrót do Bataan - dramat wojenny reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. John Wayne, Anthony Quinn, Beulah Bondi, Fely Franquelli USA 1945 13:40 Zakazany owoc - komedia romantyczna reż. Edward Norton, wyk. Ben Stiller, Edward Norton, Jenna Elfman, Anne Bancroft USA 2000 15:55 Zator - film krótkometrażowy 16:15 Poirot: Przygoda kucharki z Clapham - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 17:15 Poirot: Morderstwo w zaułku - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 18:20 Oddział - western reż. Kirk Douglas, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Bruce Dern, Bo Hopkins, James Stacy USA 1975 20:00 Arachnofobia - horror reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Harley Jane Kozak, John Goodman, Julian Sands, Stuart Pankin, Brian McNamara, Mark L. Taylor USA 1990 21:55 Palmetto - film sensacyjny reż. Volker Schlondorff, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Elisabeth Shue, Gina Gershon, Rolf Hoppe Niemcy/ USA 1998 23:55 Chłopcy z Brazylii - dramat kryminalny reż. Franklin J. Schaffner, wyk. Gregory Peck, Laurence Olivier, James Mason, Lilli Palmer USA/Wlk. Brytania 1978 02:05 Kapryśna chmura - komediodramat reż. Tsai Ming-Liang, wyk. Lee Kang-sheng, Chen Shiang-chyi, Yi-Ching Lu, Kuei-Mei Yang Francja/Tajwan 2005 Kino Polska 06:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 06:05 PKF 47/50 06:15 PKF 47/56 06:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 06:40 PKF 46B/65 06:55 PKF 46B/69 07:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 07:20 PKF 46B/75 07:35 PKF 47A/77 07:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 07:55 PKF 46B/81 08:10 PKF 37/82 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Złote ziarenko - film animowany 09:00 Rodzina do kina 09:05 Rodzina do kina Akademia Pana Kleksa: Przygoda księcia Mateusza - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Sławek Wronka, Leon Niemczyk, Bronisław Pawlik Polska 1983 10:40 Wielka miłość Balzaka 10:45 Wielka miłość Balzaka Wypowiedź 10:50 Wielka miłość Balzaka Wielka miłość Balzaka: Wyzwolony - serial biograficzny odc. 7 ost. reż. Wojciech Solarz, Polska/Francja 1973 12:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Hydrozagadka - komedia reż. Andrzej Kondratiuk, wyk. Józef Nowak, Wiesław Michnikowski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Iga Cembrzyńska Polska 1970 13:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Opera nr 23 - film animowany 14:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Superman - film animowany 14:15 Seans w Iluzjonie 14:20 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT- MF. 0133 14:50 Seans w Iluzjonie Pod Twoją obronę - film obyczajowy reż. Józef Lejtes, Edward Puchalski, wyk. Maria Bogda, Tekla Trapszo, Adam Brodzisz, Władysław Walter Polska 1933 16:10 Seans w Iluzjonie Abecadło kaszubskie - film dokumentalny reż. Zofia Ołdak, wyk. Polska 1986 16:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Hoffman 17:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jerzy Hoffman Znachor - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Hoffman, wyk. Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz Polska 1981 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 7B/79 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 14/53 20:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Seksmisja - komedia SF reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Bożena Stryjkówna, Bogusława Pawelec, Hanna Stankówna, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ryszarda Hanin Polska 1984 22:35 Seans sensacji Trójkąt bermudzki - dramat sensacyjny reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Jan Peszek, Leonard Pietraszak, Marian Kociniak, Jan Jankowski Polska 1988 00:20 KinOFFteka - Senne morfozy 00:25 KinOFFteka - Senne morfozy Bulgot - film krótkometrażowy 00:39 KinOFFteka - Senne morfozy Morfoza - film krótkometrażowy 00:51 KinOFFteka - Senne morfozy Bezsenność - film krótkometrażowy 01:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Ibisz 01:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Ibisz Wypowiedź: Krzysztof Ibisz 01:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Ibisz Desperacja - dramat historyczny reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Maria Mielnikow-Krawczyk, Krzysztof Ibisz, Janusz Zakrzeński, Leszek Zdybał Polska 1988 03:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jankowski 03:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jankowski Wypowiedź: Jan Jankowski 03:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Jankowski Sam pośród swoich - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Jan Jankowski, Jerzy Z. Nowak, Jolanta Mielech, Artur Barciś Polska 1985 Comedy Central 07:00 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 511 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 07:25 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 512 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 07:50 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 513 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:15 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 601 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:40 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 602 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 106 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 107 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 108 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 315 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 316 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 510 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 511 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 512 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 307 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 308 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 109 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 110 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 317 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 318 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 319 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 513 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 514 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 301 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 302 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:05 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 303 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 309 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 17:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 310 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 107 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 18:40 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 108 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:05 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 109 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 19:35 Hu jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 106 20:30 Trafiony - Zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 103 21:00 Lody na patyku 3 - film reż. Boaz Davidson, wyk. Yftach Katzur, Jonathan Sagall, Zachi Noy, Ariella Rabinovich, Orna Dagan, Rachel Steiner, Menashe Warshavsky, Dvora Kedar, Avi Hadash, Sibylle Rauch, Olga Spondorf Izrael/ RFN 1981 22:25 South Park - serial animowany odc. 710 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 711 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 106 23:40 Trawka - wywiady z gwiazdami serialu 00:05 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 00:30 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 773 01:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 302 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 303 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 304 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 215 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:00 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 216 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 217 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 AXN 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 46 Australia 2001 08:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 47 Australia 2001 09:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 11:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2005 12:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2005 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 46 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 47 Australia 2001 15:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 16:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 17:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2003 18:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA/Kanada 2003 19:00 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 2004 20:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 2001 21:00 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA/Kanada 2003 22:00 Koszmar następnego lata - horror reż. Danny Cannon, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Freddie Prinze jr, Brandy Norwood, Mekhi Phifer, Muse Watson, Bill Cobbs, Matthew Settle USA 1998 23:50 Poszukiwani 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA/Kanada 2003 00:50 Łowcy koszmarów 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 2001 01:50 Koszmar następnego lata - horror reż. Danny Cannon, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Freddie Prinze jr, Brandy Norwood, Mekhi Phifer, Muse Watson, Bill Cobbs, Matthew Settle USA 1998 03:40 ReGenesis 3 - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 2004 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 153 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2003 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 153 Australia 2001 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 1993 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2003 20:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 15 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 1993 01:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2003 02:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 15 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 03:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 11:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1987 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1987 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1987 14:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1987 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 5 USA 1987 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1987 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1987 18:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1987 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1987 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1987 21:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 22:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1987 23:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 13 USA 1987 00:00 Wysłanniczka - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Michael Madsen, R. Lee Ermey, Robert Vaughn, Dyan Cannon USA 1998 01:40 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 02:30 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Czysta nauka: Jaskiniowcy - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Ukryte światy: Pingwiny z Patagonii - serial przyrodniczy 07:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Niedźwiedzie - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 08:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 09:00 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 09:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 10:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Powrót plamistego potwora - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Bakterie - seryjni mordercy - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Serbia i Czarnogóra - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Superdrapieżniki - film dokumentalny odc. 1 14:00 Podniebne potwory - film przyrodniczy 15:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment - film dokumentalny 16:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samochody - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Anatomia wypadków: Pociągi - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Premiera Za kulisami: Władca Pierścieni na scenie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie tournée skarbów Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa - film dokumentalny 22:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Piramida Cheopsa - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Egipt: Prawdziwe oblicze Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 00:00 Odyseja Nefretete - film dokumentalny 01:00 Czysta nauka: Piramidy - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Wielkie tournée skarbów Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 03:00 Tutenchamon: seks, kłamstwa i morderstwa - film dokumentalny 04:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Piramida Cheopsa - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Egipt: Prawdziwe oblicze Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu - film animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Helikopter/Luksusowy jacht/Stadion - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Budynki/Słupy elektryczne/Producenci balonów - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na motocyklu - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Ślizg w ogniu - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Broń przyszłości: Niewidoczny dla radarów - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Bracia Ludolf - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 10:00 Superjazda: Hammer - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Pojazdy z napędem na cztery koła/4x4 - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Helikopter/Luksusowy jacht/Stadion - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Budynki/Słupy elektryczne/Producenci balonów - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na motocyklu - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Ślizg w ogniu - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Niewidoczny dla radarów - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o przestępstwach - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Kolejka górska - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Szwecja - niebo i piekło - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: HP - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Budowle przyszłości: W poszukiwaniu wody - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 00:00 Samochody sportowo-użytkowe - film dokumentalny 01:00 Wojny na stadionach: Rosja - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Kulisy tragedii: Rocknes do góry dnem - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Postrach na kołach - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 Planete 05:45 Tajemniczy świat: Peru - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 06:15 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6/13 06:45 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 7/13 07:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Akhowie ze Złotego Trójkąta - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 ost. 08:15 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 8/13 08:45 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 9/13 09:15 Morskie samoloty bojowe Zachodu - film dokumentalny 10:20 Ginące cywilizacje: Meksykańscy Indianie - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/15 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta To nie czary! - program popularnonaukowy odc. 8/20 11:45 To nie czary!: Kaktusy - program popularnonaukowy odc. 6/20 12:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Ainu z Hokkaido - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/15 13:10 Dwa dni w październiku - film dokumentalny 14:35 Joga sp. z o.o. - film dokumentalny 15:55 Ginące cywilizacje: Lud Ciang z Syczuanu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/15 16:55 Ginące cywilizacje: Peleponescy Tsakones - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/15 17:55 Wietnam - Droga do piekła: Nacjonalizm i niepodległość - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 18:55 Ginące cywilizacje: Kazachowie z mongolskiego Ałtaju - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/15 19:50 Historia nazizmu - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 20:45 Premiera. Planete Doc Review Murderball - gra o życie - film dokumentalny 22:15 Premiera. Seans Planete Piekło dla najlepszych przyjaciół - film dokumentalny 23:15 Ciemna strona macierzyństwa - film dokumentalny 01:00 Chińscy miliarderzy - film dokumentalny 01:30 Amisz - film dokumentalny 01:55 Voodoo: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 02:25 Ekscytująca nauka: Zagadki klimatologii - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/11 02:55 Ekscytująca nauka: Lotna pustynia - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 ost. 03:25 Granice ludzkich możliwości: Zimno - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 15, Niepotrzebne rady USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 16, Powrót namiętności USA 1998 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 11, Zdrada reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 3, Silne więzy USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 11, Perfekcyjna siostra USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 12, Różnica wieku USA 1998 12:00 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 3, Metamorfozy Francja 2006 12:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 4, Loteria Francja 2006 13:45 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 5, Świąteczne wydanie Francja 2006 14:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 17, Szpitalne przedstawienie USA 1998 15:05 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 18, Dobroczynność USA 1998 15:30 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 17, Wszystko w rodzinie reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 16:25 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 18, Przyjęcia z niespodzianką reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 17:20 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 36, Podsumowanie tygodnia reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 18:15 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 4, Praca domowa reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 21, Mąż Faith USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 22, Powrót Jacka USA 2003 20:05 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 6, Chciałabym cię zapomnieć reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 7, Światło i kolor reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 8, Słońce nie zachodzi reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Dirt - serial, dramat odc. 7, Sidła prawdy reż. Matthew Michael, USA 2007 23:40 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, Rozstanie USA 2007 00:35 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 2, Tunel USA 2006 01:35 Proste życie 2 - serial komediowy odc. 11, To czego nie mogliśmy wam pokazać USA 02:00 Proste życie 3 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Mechanicy USA 02:25 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 4 Eurosport 08:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Irlandii - 1. dzień 09:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 10:15 Saneczkarstwo Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lake Placid (USA) - 2. przejazd dwójek 10:45 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 11:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 11:45 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 12:45 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 14:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 15:00 Futsal Mistrzostwa Europy w Portugalii: Mecz Hiszpania - Ukraina 16:30 Futsal Mistrzostwa Europy w Portugalii: Mecz Portugalia - Włochy 17:00 Futsal Mistrzostwa Europy w Portugalii: Mecz Serbia - Rosja 18:30 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 18:45 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 19:15 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Zawody w Ingolstadt 21:00 Boks Gala w Portugalii 23:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 - najważniejsze wydarzenia 00:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Irlandii - 2. dzień 00:30 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Makau 01:00 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Makau 01:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Irlandii - 2. dzień 04:45 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Makau 05:45 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Makau MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 11:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 16:00 EMA: Czerwony Dywan 16:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Państwo bardzo młodzi - program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 18:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:30 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 19:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 19:30 Rock Life 20:00 X - Effect 20:30 MTV za kulisami EMA 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 21:30 Sons of butcher 22:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 22:30 Room 401 - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 00:30 Strutter - talk show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 13:00 VIVA Comet 2007 - relacja z rozdania nagród VIVY 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:30 Hajsometr 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:45 Stacja arktyczna Zebra - film sensacyjny reż. John Sturges, wyk. Rock Hudson, Ernest Borgnine, Patrick McGoohan, Jim Brown USA 1968 09:10 Za kulisami: Kasia Figura - magazyn filmowy 09:40 Na szlaku Alleluja - western komediowy reż. John Sturges, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Lee Remick, Jim Hutton, Pamela Tiffin USA 1965 12:30 Nasz szpieg zaginął - film sensacyjny reż. Darrell E. Hallenbeck, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Leo G. Carroll, Maurice Evans USA 1966 14:00 Narodziny piosenki - musical reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Danny Kaye, Virginia Mayo, Benny Goodman, Tommy Dorsey USA 1948 15:55 Ninoczka - komedia reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. Greta Garbo, Melvyn Douglas, Ina Claire, Bela Lugosi USA 1939 17:45 Ivanhoe - film przygodowy reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Robert Taylor, Joan Fontaine, Elizabeth Taylor, Felix Aylmer USA 1952 19:30 Nasz szpieg zaginął - film sensacyjny reż. Darrell E. Hallenbeck, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Leo G. Carroll, Maurice Evans USA 1966 21:00 Harley Davidson i Marlboro Man - film sensacyjny reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Daniel Baldwin, Don Johnson, Michael Rourke, Vanessa Williams USA 1991 22:50 Narodziny piosenki - musical reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Danny Kaye, Virginia Mayo, Benny Goodman, Tommy Dorsey USA 1948 00:45 Harley Davidson i Marlboro Man - film sensacyjny reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Daniel Baldwin, Don Johnson, Michael Rourke, Vanessa Williams USA 1991 02:30 Za kulisami: Michael Caine - magazyn filmowy 03:00 Fergusonowie - dramat obyczajowy reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Susannah York, Michael Craig, Harry Andrews USA 1970 04:55 Konwój - dramat wojenny reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Sam Levene, Raymond Massey, Alan Hale USA 1943 Zone Europa 08:00 Zawrót głowy - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. James Stewart, Kim Novak, Barbara Bel Geddes, Tom Helmore USA 1958 10:15 Jak być nieszczęśliwą i lubić to - komedia reż. Enrique Urbizu, wyk. Carmen Maura, Antonio Resines, Asunción Balaguer, Pilar Bardem, Irene Bau, Francis Lorenzo, Ramon Madaula, Fernando Valverde, El Gran Wyoming, Alicia Agut, Xanti Ugalde, Antonio Gamero, Angelina Llong Hiszpania 1994 11:50 Słońce także nocą - dramat reż. Paolo i Vittorio Taviani, wyk. Julian Sands, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Massimo Bonetti, Margarita Lozano Włochy 1990 13:50 Śmierć od błyskawicy - film science fiction reż. Jewgienij Jufit, wyk. Aleksandr Anikiejenko, Aleksandr Maskalin, Vera Nowikowa, Olga Siemjonowa, Jelena Simonowa Rojsa/ Holandia/ Szwajcaria 2002 15:05 Nigdy nie umrzemy - komediodramat reż. Róbert Koltai, wyk. Róbert Koltai, Mihály Szabados, Gábor Máté, Tamás Jordán, Kathleen Gati, Andor Lukáts, György Hunyadkürthy, Péter Blaskó, Judit Pogány, Lili Monori, László Vajda, Kati Lázár, László Csákányi, M 16:50 Szyja żyrafy - dramat reż. Safy Nebbou, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Claude Rich, Louisa Pili, Darry Cowl Francja/Belgia 2004 18:25 Dama z Izieu - dramat cz. 1/2 reż. Alain Wermut, wyk. Véronique Genest, Vincent Winterhalter, Gaëla Le Devehat, Charles Lelaure, Barbara Probst, Pierre Niney, Sam Bokobza, Maxence Seva, Manon Gaurin, Thomas Blumenthal Francja 2007 20:00 Salon filmowy - Michael Radford: Rok 1984 - dramat futurystyczny reż. Michael Radford, wyk. John Hurt, Richard Burton, Suzanna Hamilton, Cyril Cusack USA/Wlk. Brytania 1984 22:00 Nienawiść - dramat reż. Mathieu Kassovitz, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Hubert Koundé, Saďd Taghmaoui, Abdel Ahmed Ghili, Solo, Joseph Momo, Héloďse Rauth Francja 1995 23:45 Pierwsze pragnienia - film erotyczny reż. David Hamilton, wyk. Monica Broeke, Patrick Bauchau, Inge Maria Granzow, Anja Schüte, Emmanuelle Béart, Bruno Guillain, Stéphane Freiss, Charly Chemouny, Serge Marquand, Béatrice Costantini, Ann-Gisel Glass, Raymond Defen Francja 01:25 Jak być nieszczęśliwą i lubić to - komedia reż. Enrique Urbizu, wyk. Carmen Maura, Antonio Resines, Asunción Balaguer, Pilar Bardem, Irene Bau, Francis Lorenzo, Ramon Madaula, Fernando Valverde, El Gran Wyoming, Alicia Agut, Xanti Ugalde, Antonio Gamero, Angelina Llong Hiszpania 1994 02:50 Pożegnanie z filmem: Dziewczyna dla dwóch - komedia, thriller, dramat reż. Patrice Leconte, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Alain Delon, Vanessa Paradis, Eric Defosse Francja 1998 Zone Romantica 06:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 25 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 06:55 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 26 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 07:50 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 27 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 08:45 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 28 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:40 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 29 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 10:35 To jest życie - serial odc. 17 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 76 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 77 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 78 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 79 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 80 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Czuły układ - komedia romantyczna USA 2000 reż. Art Altounian, wyk. Tamara Davies, Phil LaMarr, Peter Lavin, Jamir Wilder USA 2000 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 36 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 6 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 11 21:00 Książę z bajki - reality show odc. 4 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 7 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Szansa na sukces - film fabularny reż. Tomas Yankelevich, wyk. Lourdes Fernandez, Lissa Vera, Virginia Da Cunha, Valeria Gostaldi, Ivonne Guzman Argentyna 2003 01:00 To jest życie - serial odc. 18 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 25 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 26 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 27 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 28 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 29 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 Roztańczone Beebies - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 08:15 Roly Mo zaprasza - program dla dzieci 08:30 Binka - serial animowany 08:35 Teletubisie - serial animowany 09:00 Top Gear Xtra - talk-show motoryzacyjny 10:00 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego - program dokumentalny 11:00 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Portrety gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej 14:00 Z powrotem w domu - serial komediowy 15:00 Hotel z piekła rodem - program poradnikowy 16:00 Zadziwiaj±ce życie bezkręgowców - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Życie ssaków - program przyrodniczy 18:00 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Doktor Who - serial sf 19:45 "Doktor Who' - kulisy - program dokumentalny 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Dzień doskonały: ¦lub - film obyczajowy 22:40 Marion i Geoff - serial komediowy 23:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne - serial komediowy 23:30 Władza absolutna - serial komediowy 00:00 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 01:00 Dzień doskonały: ¦lub - film obyczajowy 03:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne - serial komediowy 03:30 Władza absolutna - serial komediowy 04:00 Życie ssaków - program przyrodniczy 05:00 Kupić nie kupić - program poradnikowy 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci MiniMini 06:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 70 06:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 71 06:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 72 06:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 15 06:55 Tomek i przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 34 07:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 54 07:30 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 55 07:55 Lisek Pablo - serial animowany odc. 23 08:00 Noddy i ¦więty Mikołaj - film animowany 08:25 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 24 08:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 19 08:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 15 09:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 59 09:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 14 09:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 36 09:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 34 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 13 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 1 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 12 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 47 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 73 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - kurs języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 18 11:25 ¦winka Peppa - serial animowany odc. 23 11:35 Listy od Feliksa - serial animowany odc. 18 11:50 Rumcajs - serial animowany odc. 14 12:00 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 26 12:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 125 12:30 Kacze opowie¶ci - serial animowany odc. 60 12:55 Dziwny ¶wiat kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 12 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 19 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - serial animowany odc. 24 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda - serial animowany odc. 14 14:00 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 67 14:10 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 68 14:20 Mi¶ Uszatek - serial animowany odc. 69 14:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 14 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele - serial animowany odc. 33 15:05 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 78 15:30 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 53 15:55 Lisek Pablo - serial animowany odc. 22 16:00 Zdjęciaki - serial animowany odc. 58 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 13 16:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu - program dla dzieci odc. 35 16:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 33 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 12 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 78 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 11 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 46 17:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 126 18:00 Franklin. Wakacje, wakacje i po wakacjach - film animowany 18:55 Dziwny ¶wiat kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 13 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 20 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - serial animowany odc. 25 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda - serial animowany odc. 15 Discovery Science 06:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 06:50 Jak to jest zrobione? 07:15 Jak to jest zrobione? 07:40 Kuchenna chemia Galaretki 08:10 Diagnoza nieznana Nagła śmierć 09:00 Bliźnięta syjamskie 10:00 Zrozumieć tunele 11:00 Jeden krok dalej Ciało 11:30 Jeden krok dalej Ciało 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 14:00 Diagnoza nieznana Nagła śmierć 15:00 Bliźnięta syjamskie 16:00 Zrozumieć tunele 17:00 Jeden krok dalej Ciało 17:30 Jeden krok dalej Ciało 18:00 Robotica 19:00 Brainiac 20:00 Niezbite dowody Ucieczka nazistów 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków Pocałunek śmierci 22:00 Przywróceni życiu 23:00 Dolina tyranozaura 00:00 Robotica 00:50 Brainiac 01:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki Pułapka na ludzi 02:10 Niezbite dowody Ucieczka nazistów 03:00 Przyczyny wypadków Pocałunek śmierci 03:50 Przywróceni życiu 04:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki Pułapka na ludzi Discovery Travel & Living 06:00 Nowi odkrywcy Filipiny 06:50 Podróże na chybił trafił 07:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania Francja 07:40 Hotele dla dwojga Szanghaj 08:05 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 08:30 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 09:00 Wielkie projekty 09:55 Kiedy Cię nie było... Arizona: East Windmere Drive 10:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania Japonia 11:45 Nowi odkrywcy Filipiny 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania Francja 13:35 Hotele dla dwojga Szanghaj 14:05 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 14:30 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 15:00 Wielkie projekty 15:55 Kiedy Cię nie było... Arizona: East Windmere Drive 16:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania Japonia 17:45 Nowi odkrywcy Filipiny 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania Francja 19:35 Hotele dla dwojga Szanghaj 20:05 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 20:30 Święto smakoszy Przez Kanadę z Gregiem i Maxem 21:00 Królowie koktajli Londyn 21:25 Weekendy z VIP-ami Francja Florence i Daniel Cathiard 21:55 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji Hongkong 22:45 Wielkie projekty wnętrza 23:35 Wyszukane smaki Włochy domowa kuchnia 00:00 Hotele dla dwojga Sydney 00:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów 01:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów 01:30 Luksusowe rezydencje Dążenie do perfekcji 02:00 Kiedy Cię nie było... Connecticut: Kitenmaug Road 03:00 Królowie koktajli Londyn 03:30 Weekendy z VIP-ami Francja Florence i Daniel Cathiard 04:00 Nowi odkrywcy Filipiny Discovery Civilisation 06:00 Hitler w kolorze 07:00 Aleksander Wielki 08:00 Historia oręża Karabiny snajperskie 09:00 Broń bojowa Wsparcie piechoty 09:55 Czołgi zabójcy z żelaza Czołg Churchill brytyjska obrona 10:45 Historia oręża Błyskawiczny ogień 11:45 Hitler w kolorze 12:45 Aleksander Wielki 13:35 Wielkie operacje SAS Operacja "Pustynna Burza" 14:05 Historia oręża Karabiny snajperskie 15:00 Broń bojowa Wsparcie piechoty 16:00 Czołgi zabójcy z żelaza Czołg Churchill brytyjska obrona 17:00 Historia oręża Błyskawiczny ogień 18:00 Hitler w kolorze 19:00 Aleksander Wielki 20:00 Historia oręża Karabiny snajperskie 21:00 Broń bojowa Wsparcie piechoty 22:00 Czołgi zabójcy z żelaza Czołg Churchill brytyjska obrona 23:00 Historia oręża Błyskawiczny ogień 00:00 Hitler w kolorze 01:00 Aleksander Wielki 02:00 Historia oręża Karabiny snajperskie 03:00 Broń bojowa Wsparcie piechoty 03:55 Czołgi zabójcy z żelaza Czołg Churchill brytyjska obrona 04:45 Historia oręża Błyskawiczny ogień Animal Planet 06:00 Dorastanie... 07:00 Łowca krokodyli Lodołamacz 08:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 08:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 09:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów 09:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów 10:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki 10:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki 11:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania Humbaki, goryle nizinne i lamparty 11:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania Wargacze, żarłacze białe i ośmiornica olbrzymia 12:00 Na ratunek małpom Nowe życie 12:30 Dingo wyjęte spod prawa 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 14:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 14:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 15:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 15:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 16:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 16:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 17:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 17:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 19:00 Nasze małe gorylątko 21:00 Ludojady Tygrysy 21:30 Ludojady Niedźwiedzie 22:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania Humbaki, goryle nizinne i lamparty 22:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania Wargacze, żarłacze białe i ośmiornica olbrzymia 23:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 00:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 00:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 01:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 01:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 02:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 02:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 03:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 03:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 04:00 Nasze małe gorylątko Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku